Undying Faith
by Roaramon
Summary: A mimato fic. It's about how much Matt cares about Mimi...Well you just have to read it. Please Read and Review.^-^


Authors note: Ok there is some stuff that is not for younger readers but none of it is dirty stuff. Well Matt, Tai, and Sora are all 19 and Mimi is 18. This is a Mimato so if you don't like it don't read it, and please if your going to make bad comments keep it clean. I don't like it when people curse in the reviews because any one can read it, even younger children. If you really want us to bad language just e-mail your comments to me. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters used in this fiction.   
************************************************************************  
  
UNDYING FAITH  
By: Roaramon  
  
"Come on you don't want to be late again." Sora yelled to Mimi. "Just a sec." She yelled back. Sora had been waiting over 30 minutes and Mimi still was not ready. "Come on you know how Matt gets if we're late." Sora said impatiently. "I know almost....Ok ready lets go." Mimi said cheerfully as she grabbed Sora arm and ran out of the apartment.   
  
"Hey you two, you get later every day." Tai laugh as he saw them coming to corner. "Ya well it's all Mimi's fault, she takes forever." Sora said running up to Tai. "Hey we're only a couple minutes late no one will notice." Mimi said trying to change the conversation. "So what time is Matt on." Sora asked Tai. "I think...well...7 or was it.. 8" Tai said scratching the back of his head. "You think.... That means we better get going before we're really late. You can never remember anything can you Tai." Sora teased. "Ya well your not exactly the best at remembering things either, like last week. We almost missed out soccer game because you didn't remember when it started." Tai said playfully hitting Sora's shoulder. "Oh ya well..." "That's enough, will you two stop flirting." Mimi laugh. Both Sora and Tai looked away blushing.   
  
"Well that stopped fast" Mimi excitedly running into the club pushing people out of the way to get in. "She going nuts." Tai said looking at Mimi confusedly. "No, she's in love" Sora quietly. "LOVE???" Tai said questionably "Ya, it's Matt." Sora said as they walked into the club hand in hand. "Matt, who'd ever think she would like Mr. Cool." Tai said chuckling. "Ya she fell, and hard." Sora said as they walked up to Matt. Mimi was already there smiling and laughing with Matt. "So you guys are early for a change." Matt said. "We're early??" Tai said surprised "Well actually your on time but that's early for you guys." Matt said laughing. "Ya well...well..." Tai said trying to think of a comeback. "Well what." Mimi said taking Matt's side. "Your one to talk, your the reason we're always late." Tai said to Mimi smiling. "Well..." Mimi started but Matt interrupted her. "I have to go get setup, you guys can argue later." Matt laugh as he walked away.  
************************************************************************  
"Mimi you get a table. We'll get some drinks, ok." Sora said walking away from Mimi.(NOTE: There is absolutely no alcohol drinking in this fanfic.) "Ok, just get me a coke." Mimi said as she began to weave her way through the crowd. She managed to get table in the middle. Tai and Sora came to the table and sat down. "Well maybe Matt won't be that bad tonight." Tai said sitting down. "Bad. He's not bad, he's great." Mimi said in Matt's defense. "You know you love his songs Tai." Sora said giggling at Tai. "Alright that's enough." Tai said trying to get off the subject.   
************************************************************************  
"Big crowd tonight, think well be ok Matt." Mike, a member of Matt's band, asked. "Ya well be fine, no different than any other night." Matt said trying not to act nervous. Matt walked over to the curtain and look out at the crowd. "That's a lot of people" Matt thought. "Flirting as usual." Matt whispered as he looked at Sora and Tai arguing again. "What was that?" Matt thought as he thought he saw someone put something in a cup on the table. "I am just nervous." Matt thought as he shook the image out of his head. "Everyone ready??" Matt asked the group. "Of Course!" Mike said proudly. "Then lets give it our best." Matt said as he grabbed his guitar.  
************************************************************************  
"Wow, this has to be Matt's best night." Mimi thought as she began to get lost in Matt's song. She stared dreamily at Matt. "Man she fell REAL hard." Tai whispered to Sora. By the end of Matt's performance Mimi was completely out of it. "wow..." Mimi managed to say at the end of his last song. "You in there Mimi." Sora asked Mimi. "What...Ya. Sorry I just zoned out." Mimi said shaking her head. Suddenly felt a little light headed. "Well lets go see Matt." Tai said as the all got up. "Mimi you coming." Sora asked Mimi. "Ya..." Mimi said slowly.   
  
"Hey you where great." Sora said as they walked up to Matt. "Ya thanks." Matt said shyly. "Well it wasn't that bad." Tai said. "Bad? It was your best night." Mimi said stumbling over. "Mimi you ok?" Matt said questionable. "Ya just tired I guess." Mimi replied. "Well we better get back, we have a soccer practice tomorrow morning. Right Sora?" Tai said looking at Sora. "Ya I won't forget." Sora said. "Well see ya later." Tai said as they walked out. "Ya maybe tomorrow." Sora said as Tai dug her out.  
  
"See ya." Matt said waving at them. "ya, see ya." Mimi said as she began to hold her head. "You ok Mimi?" Matt said looking at her worriedly. "Ya I think so." Mimi said looking away. "Well can I walk you home." Matt asked as he turned his head to looked into Mimi's eyes. "They looked clouded." He thought as he led Mimi out of the club. "Do you mind Matt." Mimi said tiredly. "It's no problem Mimi." Matt said as they began to walk towards Mimi's apartment.   
  
They had walked about a block away when Matt started noticing Mimi stumbling worsen. "Are you sure you feel ok, you don't look so good." Matt said stopping Mimi. "I don't know Matt. I feel real strange. Like I have lost all my energy or something." Mimi said looking at Matt. "Well maybe you should go to the doctor, or to a hospital." Matt said. "No I'll be fine." Mimi said as she began to walk again, but she tripped and fell into Matt's arms. "Well maybe not." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "Come on the hospital is only a block away lets get you check out." Matt said helping Mimi back to her feet.  
  
Mimi began to get worse. "You want to stop and rest?" Matt asked. "No I'll make it." Mimi said as she continued to walk. All of a sudden Mimi stopped. "What's wrong?" Matt said walking quickly back to her. "I don't know, I just can't walk any more." Mimi said as her legs went out. "Mimi??" Matt yelled as he caught her in his arms. She could not move a muscle. "You ok?" Matt said worriedly. "I don't know, I can't move." Mimi cried. Matt collected her up in his arms and carried her rest of the way to the hospital.  
************************************************************************  
"Well what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room. Mimi was laying in a bed and Matt was sitting nest to her. "I don't really know." Mimi barely said. "Well it's like she lost all her strength." Matt explained. "Well lets do some blood test to see what going on." The doctor said as he took some blood from Mimi. "Thanks." Matt said as the doctor walked out.   
  
"You feel any better." Matt asked. "Not really." Mimi scarcely said. She began to shack a little as tears began streamed down her face. "It will be ok." Matt calmly as he wiped her tears away. "thanks matt." Mimi whispered to him as she began to quiet down. Matt took her and in his and watched her as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.   
************************************************************************  
Mimi began to stir. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Matt was there staring worriedly at her. "You ok Mimi?" He asked. "Actually I feel fine." She said smiling at Matt. "That's good." Matt said smiling back at her. "Have you been her all night?" Mimi asked. "Well...Ya. I was not going to leave you here like this." Matt said looking down. Mimi felt his hand, he had not let go all night. "Thanks Matt." Mimi said warmly as she gently squeezed his hand. "No problem, glad to help." Matt said holding tighter as he looked up as saw Mimi staring at him warmly.   
  
"Ok we found the problem." The doctor said as he walked into the room. "What was it, I feel fine now." Mimi said sitting up. "Well you had a muscle relaxant in your system." The doctor explained. "How, I did not take any pills." Mimi said confused. "Well it was not something you buy in a store, it was more like a homemade drug. Like a date-rape pill." The doctor said. "What?! But how." Mimi asked. "Well it only take one second to look away or have something distract you for something like this to happen. Your just lucky you were with friends or who ever it was would have had you." He said "You know this is the tenth case this month. It is probably the same person, but the police have no leads. Did either of you see anything." He asked. "I did not notice a thing, I did not even know someone was that close." Mimi said. "Well now that you mention it I thought I saw some one put something in one of the cups on the table but I thought I was just seeing things." Matt said looking down. "I did not think any thing of it." Matt said sadly. "Well did you see what he looked like?" the doctor asked. "Well not really..but.." Matt said. "Well I am going to phone the police. They'll probably want to ask you both a few questions." He said walking out of the room.  
  
"Man, I am sorry I did not say anything Mimi." Matt said sadly. "You did not know it's alright." Mimi said reassuringly. "Your not mad." Matt asked. "No, I would have done the same thing, besides you did help me last night." Mimi said smiling at Matt. "Well at least your alright." Matt said getting up, he still held Mimi's hand.  
************************************************************************  
"So do you think you could identify him if you saw him." The officer asked Matt. "Well I guess I could. I mean it was dark and I did not really see all of him." Matt said unsure how to react. "Ok well if we get any other reports you'll be notified." The officer said as he walked Matt and Mimi out of the station. "Alright, I hope I can help." Matt said as they walked out.  
  
"Do you think they'll find him?" Mimi asked. "Well it really does not seem they have a clue as to who it is, I am sure they will though." Matt said shyly. "Well I better get going. I have to do some stuff." Mimi said turning down a street towards her apartment. "Ok see you next week, your coming right?" Matt asked. "Of course, I would not miss your show. It's at 8 right?" Mimi asked. "Right." Matt said laughing as Mimi ran down the street towards her apartment.  
************************************************************************  
(one week later)  
"Where is she. The first time I am on time Sora's late." Mimi said as she impatiently waited for Sora. Then she heard the phone ring. "Hello?" "Mimi it's Sora." Sora started. "Where are you. Your the one whose late now." Mimi laugh. "Well, there's a game tonight and well...we sorta forgot until just now." Sora said shyly. "So both of you are not coming." Mimi said firmly. "Ya, sorry. Tell Matt well be there next time." Sora said. "Alright talk to you later." Mimi said. "Ok bye." Sora said hanging up. "Well at least I get to be alone with Matt." Mimi said to herself as she walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Matt." Mimi shouted as she ran up to him. "Hey, where's the Kamiya couple." Matt laughed. "They forgot about some soccer thing." Mimi said cheerfully. "You mean you came down by yourself?" Matt said looking worriedly at Mimi. "Well ya, what else was I going to do, what's the big deal." Mimi said strangely. "Well after what happened last week." Matt said looking away. "I'll be fine Matt, don't worry." Mimi said "Well I just don't want anything to happen to you." Matt said blushing. "Oh Matt." Mimi said looking at him affectionately. "I...I have to get set up." Matt said as he began to leave. "Ok, I have to get a seat." Mimi said walking away. "Mimi???" Matt said quietly. "Ya Matt??" Mimi replied. "Be careful." Matt said softly. "I will." Mimi said smiling.  
************************************************************************  
"Ok, now where is she..." Matt said to him self as he looked out into the crowd looking for Mimi. "Where's who?" Mike said sinking up behind Matt. "Don't do that." Matt said hitting Mike. "Who you checking out?" Mike asked playfully. "Just looking for a friend. There she is, in the back." Matt said to Mike. "Nice, very nice Matt. Where'd you find that prize." Mike laugh. "You know one of these day Mike you'll get it." Matt said grabbing his guitar. "Aw, can't make fun of you girl." Mike grinned. "I wish she was my girl." Matt said looking back at Mimi. "Your right. She'd probably hit you if you even asked her out." Mike said as he gathered the rest of the band. "Is everyone ready?" Matt asked not taking is eye off Mimi. "Ya, lets go. You can dream later." Mike commented. "One of these days Mike." Matt said as they went on stage.   
************************************************************************  
The whole time they were playing Matt never let Mimi out of his site. She was sitting by herself and in the back of the room. They were playing there last song and right at the end Matt looked at Mimi and then closed his eyes for a second. When he reopened them she was gone. He looked around for her but did not see her. They went off stage but Matt did not stop. He dropped his stuff and ran for the back door.   
  
"What's up Matt?" Mike asked him as Matt ran by. "I have to check something." Matt said running out the door. As soon as he stepped out the door a car zoomed. "That's him. That's the guy who put the pill in Mimi's drink." Matt said. Then he noticed something else. "And now he has Mimi." Matt almost screamed as he began to run after the car.   
  
"I have to catch up." Matt thought as the car sped off. Matt looked down a alley. "I know a short cut." Matt said as he ran down the small street. "I've been down here lot's of time when I was late I can catch up with him this way." Matt thought as he jumped onto a trash can and over a fence. "There he goes." Matt thought as he saw the car speed down a alley in the back of a warehouse. "Now all I have to do is stay out of sight and wait for the right moment." Matt thought as he hid behind a dumpster.  
************************************************************************  
"Have you seen Matt?" Mike asked another band member. "No last time I saw him he was running after a car in the back parking lot. I think he blow a major circuit." He said. "And his girl friend is gone too." Mike said. "Maybe something happened to her. They have been reporting a lot of date-rape case lately." He said. "Maybe that's why he was so worried about her." Mike said. "Did you see the car or get the license plate number." Mike asked. "No... but you can check the back video camera. You could get it there." He said. "Good idea. I'll check that, you call the police just in case it is something important." Mike told him. "Ok."  
(minutes later)  
"Ok I got the license number." Mike said. "And the police are on the way. They said that Matt was there before and that the guy in the car may be the person their looking for. He has drugged over 10 people already." He said.   
  
"Here's the license number and a picture of the car. It left about 15 minuets ago." Mike told the officer. "Ok I'll put it over the intercom. Don't worry well find him." The office said getting into his patrol car. "You come with me, I might need some help." He said pointing to Mike. "Alright, you stay and finish clean up." Mike said as he got into the car.  
************************************************************************  
"Well I have had my eye on you for awhile." The man in the car said to Mimi. She was tied up and gagged. "Fortunately none of you friends are her to help you this time." He said as he turned into a old abandoned warehouse. "Well we'll have some fun first before I kill you. You know your the first one I have gotten here. I drugged about 10 others around here but I did not manage to get any of them. I did not even have to drug you this time." He said picking Mimi up and throwing her over his shoulders. Mimi was kicking and trying to scream but he did not release her. "If you don't stop squirming I'll kill you right now." He said as he carried her through the hallways and rooms. "If you cooperate maybe I won't kill you right away." He said throwing Mimi on the ground. "Well lets have some fun." He said moving towards Mimi, pulling a knife from his pocket.   
************************************************************************  
"Now where did they go." Matt thought to himself as he crept down the halls. He stayed near the wall and leaned towards the darkness. Then he hard a thud coming from the floor above him. "I guess there up there." Matt thought as he made his was quietly up the stairs.   
************************************************************************  
"Well like I said if you listen to me you wont get hurt too bad." he said leaning down towards her. He placed the knife alone Mimi's face and slid it under the gag, cutting it off. "Now isn't that better." He said touching Mimi's face where he had cut the gag off. "Get off." Mimi yelled jerking her head away. "Now let's not do any thing your regret." He said grabbing her face and turning it back to him. "Let me go." Mimi said firmly. "Well your very demanding for someone in your position. If you not careful you'll make me mad." He said caress her face. Mimi tried to pull away but he held her head in place. "Now don't fight me. You'll only get blood all over you beautiful clothes." He said as he began to stroking her hair. Mimi cringed as his hands moved from her head to her neck. "Now don't be scared." He said taking out the knife. Mimi managed to wiggle her legs free as he place the knife over her chest but she managed and she kicked him off her. "You little fool." He said getting annoyed with her. "I'll show you." He said as he kicked her head and she was tossed over into a corner. Mimi held her head down as he came over to her.  
************************************************************************  
"I told you what would happen if you did not listen." Matt heard some one say. He peeked around the corner to see Mimi cowering in the corner and the man towering over her with a knife in his hand. Blood was dripping down from her forehead and she was beginning to cry. "Now stop that." He said harshly. Matt was able to creep around and hid behind some cardboard boxed. "I said stop it." He yelled. Mimi was now crying uncontrollably. "STOP IT!" He screamed as he raised his hand to stab Mimi.   
  
"no." Matt whispered. He froze where he was. He saw him raise the knife into the air and slowly start to come down onto Mimi. "NO!!" Matt yelled as he jumped from where he was and onto the man. "Ah. Where did you come from." He yelled getting up and tossing Matt away. "Matt!!" Mimi cried as she watched him fly towards the wall. "You'll pay for that kid." He said as he running towards Matt. Matt looked up and saw him coming. He shook his head and tried to get up but he was rammed into the wall before he could get out of the way. He got up but the man held him and throw him over towards the boxes. Matt hit his head on one of the boxes and he felt them shack. He looked up and saw the stacks wobbling. He looked back and saw him charging again. Matt was able to get on his feet as he came right up to him. Matt dogged the hit and he ran into the heave boxes. Matt looked up and saw them beginning to fall. The man was on the floor as the boxes began to fall on him. "Matt!!!" Mimi screamed as boxes came toward him. Matt ran over to Mimi and shielded her from the falling rubble.   
  
"Mimi...Mimi you ok?" Matt asked as he push some of the boxes away. "I...I guess so." She mumbled. She said lifting her head to look at Matt. He had cuts all over his head and arms. She was still crying but she had calm down a bit. "You're ok." Matt said wiping the tears away. "That's a nasty cut." He said looking at the hug gash across her forehead. He cupped his hands around her face as he began to exam the wound. Mimi sighed as he began to rubbed the some of the dirt away. "Thank you Matt." Mimi said as she began to relax. "It was nothing Mimi. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Matt said looking down into her eyes. "How did you know he had me." Mimi asked softy. "Well when I did not see you at the table I know something happened. You never leave during our songs. How did he get you, did he drug you again." Matt asked. "No, he just came up behind me and grabbed me. I was sitting in the back so no one saw." Mimi explained. "I am just glad it's over." Mimi said as she started to stand up with Matt. "Oh it's not over that easily." A voice bellowed. The boxes started moving and he was up again. "No way." Matt explained. "I'll show you." He said as he began to charge Matt again, knife in hand.  
************************************************************************  
"Well here's the car, I guess there inside." The officer said. "Well lets check it out." Mike said as they started to walk in. "What was that." Mike said as he heard a loud bang. "Sounds like someone's fighting." The officer said as they made there throw the building. All of a sudden the heard a loud crash. "Sounds like something big fell over." The officer said as they made there way up the stairs toward the source of the noise. As they entered the room they saw a hug man charging Matt. "All man, Matt get out of there." Mike yelled. Matt and Mimi were able up but it was too late. He charged right into Matt knocking Mimi out of the way. He raised his hand that held the knife and aimed right for Matt's heart. "No Matt." Mimi yelled as he brought his hand down. All of a sudden a load shot was heard. He fell over dead. The officer was standing there with a smoking pistol.   
  
"That was too close." He said placing the gun back at his side. "Oh Matt." Mimi cried as she went to help him up. He had been hit hard but it was not that serious. "Matt are you alright." Mimi said worriedly. "Ya, I'll be fine." Matt said holding his stomach tightly as Mimi let him lean on her shoulder. "You sure Matt that was a big hit." Mike said as he came over to them. "Ya, I am sure...aw..maybe not." Matt said clinching his stomach. "Lets get you to a hospital kid." The officer said. "No I'll...I'll be..ok." Matt said painfully. "No, your hurt, bad. Please, Matt." Mimi pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes. Matt looked into her eyes and could not say no. "Alright, if you that worried." Matt said gently wiping a teardrop away from her face. "As long as you get that wound clean too." Matt said tenderly. Mimi smiled wiping her tears away an nodded in agreement.  
************************************************************************  
"Matt? Matt you alright." Mimi asked quietly as Matt began to wake up. "Mimi???" Matt said as he began to wake up. "Hey Matt." Mimi said as Matt opened his eyes. He saw Mimi sitting on the side of the bed. "Mimi, what happened, I don't remember falling asleep." Matt said holding his head. "You fell asleep on the way here. You hit your head hard when he attacked you." Mimi replied. "Are you ok, how's your head feel." Matt asked as he saw that it was all wrapped up. "Ya, I am ok, just a real bad cut. But it could have been worse if you weren't there." Mimi said looking at Matt fondly. "You saved my life Matt. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to help me." Mimi said as she looked away because of tears forming in her eyes. "Don't...don't cry Mimi." Matt said as he sat up and turned Mimi to face him. "I am sorry Matt." she cried. "Sorry? About what." Matt said as he sat closer to her. "Sorry I got you hurt." Mimi cried. "Hey there's no reason to be sorry. I am not hurt that bad and the important is that your ok." Matt said rubbing her back. "I know, I just wish you did not get hurt." She cried as she laying her had on Matt's shoulder. "It will be ok, I'm fine and the guy won't hurt you again." Matt said as he put his arm around her. He began to move lose strands of hair out of her face as she continued to cry. "Hey Matt." "Ya, what is it Mimi." he replied warmly. "Thanks for saving me." She said sitting back up. "Hey what would I do with out you Mimi." he said taking her hand.   
  
Mimi looked fondly at Matt as she scooted close to him. "Oh Matt." she said softly, putting her arms around him. "Mimi..." Matt whispered as he pulled her up into his lap. "Ya Matt." she replied as she curled up in his chest. "I think I'm in love." He said lovingly. "You think??" Mimi said playfully. "Ok, I know I am in love." He said holding her tighter. "I love you Matt." Mimi said as she nuzzled her head in his chest. He laid his head on hers as she nestle closer to him. She felt save and secure in his arms and she slowly fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in his warm arms.  



End file.
